Secrets of the Hiwitari
by Audra Kaiba
Summary: The Bladebreakers are on a well deserved break. But what mysterys lie in wait for them aboard the cruise liner. And what is this secret that Kai has.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Beyblade story so here I go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. The creator does. **

The Bladebreakers were not up to speed. Then again who would be when you're on a cruise? Tyson was asleep in a beach chair on the deck between Max, who was leaning back in his chair and almost asleep, and Kenny who was typing on his laptop. (He somehow finds that relaxing) Ray on the other hand was listening to his music through his MP3 player and was reading a book.

As for Kai… Well I'll give everyone three guesses as to what Kai's doing. Leaning against the wall, eyes closed, arm's crossed, doing his usual thing, yet completely alert and aware of everything going on around him.

A sudden gasp from Kenny and a few strange computer noises from Dizzy however, interrupted the silence. Tyson jumped up and fell flat on his face, Max just looked down at Tyson and began laughing, and Ray simply put down his book and pulled his earphones off to hear what was going on. And Kai… didn't do anything besides open one eye to look at Tyson and then close it again.

"Guys, look at this!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Look at what?" Tyson grumbled standing up and brushing himself off.

"This." Kenny turned his laptop around and showed them a picture of finals from a beyblading competition that had been held some 8 years before.

"Quick Attack?" Max read the name of the competition and looked at Kenny. "What about it?"

"Look at the finalists in the picture." Kenny snapped.

"Is that Tala?" Tyson asked, indicating the boy to the left of the girl in the middle.

"You bet your blades it is." Dizzy said.

"But what about it. So Tala got second place in a competition a few years ago, so what?" Tyson asked.

"He got second?" Max asked.

"Look at the girl in the middle." Kenny told him. They all looked closer. "Does she look familiar?"

"No." Max said.

Ray shook his head, still staring at the screen, while Tyson grumbled something about his sleep being more important.

"Here, perhaps this will help." Kenny pulled up a picture of the girl on her own and they all turned to stare at Kai.

On the other side of the cruise ship, four girls stood about. Two of them were sitting in chairs, while another was peering over the side of the boat and going on and on about the, 'cute little dolphins'. The fourth was still inside one of the two rooms that they had. The door suddenly opened and they all looked up at her, waiting for her to start up about them needing to practice. But instead she just walked over and leaned against the railing, staring out at the ocean.

She was tall, almost 5'10, with long silky hair that reached to her lower back and was naturally light blue with sapphire streaks in it. Her eyes were a cross between crimson and brown, sometimes one color, sometimes the other.

She was dressed in a black miniskirt with black jackboots that reached to her knees, and a tight fitting camo tube-top. Around her neck was a black scarf with a small white feather carved out of pure diamond in the center. She told everyone it was a gift from her brother, though she didn't remember his name or what he looked like.

Her name was Kaia Yami. She was quiet and dark, a beyblader with a knack for using the shadows for her bitbeast's best attack. Her eyes darted over the ocean waters before she turned to her team and looked over all three of them.

Kate Squall was currently watching her from her place in her chair where she had been tanning, along with Sky Surudoi who was also in the same position. Kate had long blonde hair that reached to her waist and had sharp sky blue eyes. Sky had short red hair that was cut just above her shoulders and soft brown eyes.

Her own gaze flickered to the fourth member of the team. Claire Kinpatsu. Her light blonde hair fell only just past her shoulders and was so light colored it could blind you when she was in the sun. Her hazel eyes were fixed on the dolphins that were swimming next to the boat, and were dancing with happiness.

Kaia smirked at her team member's obliviousness to her surroundings. Claire had always been somewhat of a ditz but was a serious beyblader. As were the other's. The three girls fought for their independence and refused to allow themselves to be controlled. Kaia also fought for her independence, but from something else entirely.

Her eyes hardened even more and she turned to look back out at the ocean. It had been 7 years since she had escaped the Abbey. 7 years since she had seen Tala. The thought of Boris and the man himself were the only two things she feared. Him, and going back to the Abbey. She would never go back. If anyone tried to drag her back there, she was sure she would kill him or her. She clenched her fists and muttered a few curses in Russian towards the man she hated so much. She sighed and closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths and relaxed slightly.

The memories of the Abbey were painful but they were in the past. There was no reason to get upset about it. She had been taken to the Abbey when she was 10, and had been found out on the streets of Russia. Had she known then what it would be like, she would have refused to go. They had given her a choice after all. But she had been young and scared, terrified of the evil on the streets she had lived with for so long.

But once she figured out what the Abbey was like, she had run. Only spending a year in that dreaded facility had been enough. She was trained with every weapon imaginable, was trained in every fighting art there was, and had no fear of anything. But she wanted to beyblade. She had escaped to beyblade as her heart told her.

The only problem? She had known very little about it. She had traveled all over the country, battling in small parks and winning almost every battle. But the bitbeast she had, had never appeared. She had given up, and began stowing away on ships until she reached Japan. It was there that she had met him 4 years later.

Hiro Granger had offered to help her become the champion beyblader she had dreamed of becoming. Training her to focus her own energy into her beyblade, and to call upon the white phoenix that lived within. She had gradually learned to trust him, and had ended up telling him everything about where she had come from. She hadn't meant to. But he was one of the only people she had ever trusted.

When Hiro was sure that she was ready, he helped her find three other girls who were good bladers. From there he had left. Telling Kaia there was nothing else he could teach her, and leaving her with her team. Now here she was, thinking of him yet again. It had been three years since he had said good-bye. Three years since Kaia had heard from him or seen him.

**Now if you don't mind would you be so kind as to critique me on my writing. Thank you:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I'm surprised people actually read this piece of crap. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade I only own my OCs **

"Tyson calm down, it's no big deal. Besides I haven't seen her in 7 years. Chill out." Kai told his over exited teammate who looked like he had just been told the world was about to blow up.

"Calm down!" Tyson all but shrieked. "You have a sister who's a beyblader and you never told us?"

"So she's finally accomplished it." Kai noted glancing at them with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Accomplished what?" Max asked.

"She always wanted to be a beyblader. Even when she was at the Abbey with me and Ta-," He stopped. "Great. I said to much." He shut his eyes and resumed his normal atmosphere.

"She was in the Abbey with you?" Ray asked.

Kai didn't even twitch.

"Come on Kai, you've already said to much. You need to tell us the rest." Max begged.

"Kai, if she's your sister, why is her last name Yami?" Kenny asked, pulling up a second web page that was about a Russian team called 'The Kiken' (means Danger)

"My grandfather erased her memory when she was 9, told her she had been found out on the street and that her name was Kaia Yami. He told me that if I told her the truth, he would kill us both. But he couldn't put out the burning passion she had for beyblading. He wanted her to be a fighter, but not a beyblader. He tried to keep her from it but she escaped somehow. I haven't seen her since." Kai told them.

"It says here that Kaia Yami has formed her own team and rumors are flying around that her team could rival the Blitzstreak Boys." Kenny reported.

"Did someone say something about Kaia Yami?" Said a voice from behind them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tyson whirled around, only to slip and fall on his face. He jumped back to his feet and jabbed a finger at the speaker. "You. Why are you here?"

"It's not nice to point Tyson, I told you that." Tyson's older brother said, pulling off his sunglasses and looking his sibling over.

"Why are you here?" Tyson demanded.

"I'm just on a cruise, just for fun. Then again, the fun I have in mind is driving you up the wall." He smiled at Tyson's still outraged expression. "But seriously what were you saying about Kaia Yami?" He looked at Kenny.

"She's Kai's si-," Tyson began but Kai clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Tell him, and I won't let you eat for a week." Kai threatened. "Are were clear?"

Tyson nodded furiously. Kai released him and went back to his place on the wall.

"Do you know her?" Max asked as Hiro sat down in Tyson's chair and looked at the screen.

"Know her?" He laughed. "I'm the reason she is one of the best bladers in Russia. I trained her."

"You did what!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson, shut up, your giving me a migraine." Kai mumbled from the wall.

"Yes. I trained her 3 years ago and helped her get a team together." He looked over at Kai. "I knew you looked familiar when I first met you. Twin sister, right?"

Kai opened his eyes and looked at him. "Glad to see someone else can make a connection that quick." He glared at Tyson.

Hiro found this very funny. "Believe it or not, stupidity does not run it the family. I'm not sure where he get's it."

Tyson looked ready to tackle his brother. "Why are you here. Really?"

"To keep an eye on you. And I want to watch when Kai get's so sick of you and your loud mouth he throws you overboard." Hiro said, glancing at the team captain who had a very evil glint coming to his eye as he stared at his annoying teammate.

"Thanks for the idea." He smirked at Tyson. "I'm going back to my room." He pushed off the wall and walked off, his scarf flowing out behind him.

"He's still as antisocial as ever I imagine." Hiro said turning back to the rest of the group.

"Not as much. At least he does talk now." Ray said.

"Right, only to you." Tyson grumbled.

"Come on you three, don't fight." Hiro teased. "Tyson isn't worth it.

"Why you-!" Tyson tried to hit his brother, but missed and bruised his hand on the deck chair.

"Where are you going Kaia?" Claire asked as her captain began to walk away.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head." She left her teammates to their own business.

"Do you think she's okay?" Kate asked.

"She's been up late at night through this whole cruise. I don't think she sleeps much anymore." Sky said. She was the one who shared a room with the older girl. "And I've seen her talking to herself lately."

"Hm. I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait for her to tell us herself."

Kaia had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to walk. Up ahead a group of people were laughing at someone who was yelling at someone else and rubbing his hand.

"That's not fair, you moved out of the way!" The boy with the sore hand snapped to the boy in front of him. Kaia looked at the boy he was talking to as she got closer and she stopped dead.

The blonde boy in the group saw her and blinked a few times. "Hey Kenny isn't that her?" A boy with a laptop looked up.

"I think it is." He looked at the person who had been yelling. "Tyson, pay attention."

"Hey that's her!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kaia wiped the surprised look from her face and lifted an eyebrow as her eyes became emotionless.

"You're Kaia Yami, aren't you?" A boy with spiky raven black hair asked.

"What of it?" She snapped. They all immediately caught her slight Russian accent.

"Glad to see you've been doing well Kaia. How's the rest of the team?" Hiro asked.

"Fine. And I hope you fall off the boat." Kaia said icily, her eyes fixed on him.

"Ah. I see you still haven't forgiven me yet." Hiro said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head.

"Not on your life." She replied.

"I'm going to get Kai!" Tyson yelled over his shoulder as he bounded off in opposite direction.

"Tyson!" Ray called after him but he was already gone. Ray sighed. "He's going to get lost."

"I must feel sorry for that little twerp." Kaia said smirking at Hiro. "He's related to you."

"Yes well, I feel sorry for his team captain. He looks just like you." Hiro shot back.

"I highly doubt that." Kaia said.

"Hurry up Kai." Tyson said walked back to them, the older boy in tow.

"You know I'm already considering throwing you overboard." Kai snapped then looked at Kaia. "Well. Fancy seeing you after all these years."

Kaia looked as though a 2-ton boulder had just fallen on her. "Kai Hiwatari." She whispered. "I never thought I'd see you again. How's-,"

Kai cut her off. "Tala is fine, don't worry about him."

"How did you know that I was going to ask?" She questioned.

"Easy. Twins can usually read the other's mind." Kenny told her.

Kaia blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You don't see it either, I'm not the dumbest one on the boat." Tyson cheered.

Hiro watched calmly as Kaia's fist clenched. "I'd watch it if I were you Tyson. She throws a mean punch."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Kaia asked him darkly.

"That I would," He muttered.

"So why are you here. Have you been tracking me again?" Kaia demanded.

"And what if I have?" He asked lazily, resulting in Kaia glaring at him. "No, I'm here to watch over him." He jerked his head at Tyson. "Keep him out of trouble. The usual."

"I don't need you to keep me out of trouble!" Tyson yelled.

"Jeeze you're a loud mouth." Kaia said irritably, rubbing her ear.

"You have no idea." Kai told her.

Kaia turned to look at him. "So how did you get out of the Abbey?"

"Voltaire is my grandfather, yours to, and he wanted me to try and become the best beyblader in the world." Kai told her his eyes hardening.

"Right. So you're convinced that you and I are twins?" Kaia leaned against the railing of the ship and raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't remember." Kai told her, meeting her eyes that reminded him so much of his own.

"You wouldn't happen to have Tala's number, would you?" Kaia asked, completely changing the subject.

"No, but I get the feeling you'll see him soon enough." Kai told her. He then said about two sentences in Russian and she gave him a blank look before nodding.

"I'll see you all of you later." She sent one last scathing look at Hiro before walking off.

"What did you say to her Kai?" Tyson asked.

"That is not your concern." Kai told him and walked off in the opposite direction.

**So what do you think. Was this chapter as bad as the first one? Well whatever your opinion is, reveiw and tell me then I might update again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back!! psycho smile Please dont flame me because I've been gone for so long...even though it would be justified. I have no excuse, I admit, unless you count my lazyness (if thats even a word .) Anyways, here's a new chapter for Secrets of the Hiwitari (hoping to gods i spelled that right) so...yeah...i really dont expect very nice reviews when regarding my absense...however...regarding the chapter you flame I get pissy (.) Understand?! Good. Now I almost forgot this confounded disclaimer business. I suppose since I've been gone so long I'll do it myself. **

**Disclaimer: I Audra Kaiba own nothing realated to Beyblade. I do however own the blame for being gone so long...-.-...**

"Kaia! Guess what! Guess what!" Claire yelled jumping on the older girl as she walked into her room.

Kaia staggered backwards in surprise. "What?"

"They're having a dance tonight on board the ship!"

Kaia rolled her eyes. "Oh lord kill me now."

"Isn't it great." Claire chirped spinning around in a circle and landing on Sky's bed. She looked at Sky and Kate who were shaking their heads sadly.

"You're to hyper for your own good." Kate said.

"You really shouldn't have had that Dr. Pepper today." Sky told her, then looked at her still stunned captain. "You coming tonight?"

Kaia sighed. She was tired and was not in the mood to deal with an over hyper Claire, but hearing loud music all night... "Sure whatever."

"Yay!" Claire cheered. "It starts at 6 so see you then." Claire bounded out of the room and to the one next door.

Kate moaned. "And I have to put up with her. See you guys in about an hour." She followed Claire out the door.

"This should be an interesting evening." Kaia said dully glancing at the clock that read 5:03.

"Probably. I'm going to take a shower so answer my cell if it rings." Sky told her before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"It's not like we get any service out here." Kaia mumbled.

A knock suddenly came at the door and the young bluenette rose from the bed and walked over to it, opening it slowly, only to find a crewmember.

"Um, hi?" She tried. The crewmember handed her a black box with a sapphire blue ribbon tied across it.

"I have been asked to give this to a Kaia Yami." He told her.

"That's me. Who is this from?" Kaia asked.

"He didn't say. Good day Miss Yami." He turned and left, leaving a very confused Kaia to ponder over the box.

"Who was that?" Sky asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her after Kaia closed the door.

"Crewmember. Someone sent this to me." Kaia indicated the box that she had set on the bed and was staring at.

"Well are you going to open it?" Sky prompted.

Kaia reached forwards and pulled the top off the box. Her eyes widened and Sky whistled softly. Inside was a black leather outfit. The top was a beautiful black corset with gold strips going vertically all around it. The pants were also leather and looked to be skintight with a belt that was gold and was sewn in. There was also a pair of black leather tie up gloves with gold seams.

"I think you have a bit of an admirer." Sky said picking up a blue note. Her brow furrowed, "I don't understand a word of this, see if you can." She handed it to Kaia who glanced at it and then looked back up at Sky.

"It's in Russian. You should be able to read it." She looked back to the note, her eyes taking in the words.

"Their hand writing sucks." Sky muttered.

"No they write proper cursive." Kaia pointed out.

"So? What does it say?" Sky pressed.

"It says I knew I would find you again. After all the blood bond is strong. Wear this tonight so that I might find you Kaia of the Darkness." Kaia told Sky.

"Who sent it?"

"It doesn't say." Kaia said quietly.

"Do you know who sent it?" Sky inquired.

"I don't. I should get ready I don't have much time left." Kaia said and headed for the shower.

"I am not getting it." Kai said from his place on his bed. Tyson bounded towards the door.

"How can I- Ahhhhhhhh! Kai!" He streaked back into the room and dived over the side of Ray's bed and landed on the floor.

"What?" Kai asked opening one eye.

The top of Tyson's head appeared behind Ray's mattress. "Door for you."

Kai sighed in agitation and got up. Opening to door he met a pair of icy blue eyes before looking back at Tyson who had disappeared again.

"Moron." He muttered, and then turned back to the person outside. "Tala where have you been. You never check you're e-mail anymore."

"I've been around." The red headed Russian said casually. "I see the shrimp is still scared of me." He nodded to where the top of Tyson's hair was showing.

"Oh hi Tala." Ray said coming out of the bathroom as he tied his hair back into its long ponytail.

"Kitty." Tala said smirking. Ray glared at him.

"Is the rest of the team here?" Kai asked.

"No just me and Teri." Tala replied referring to his twin sister who looked nothing like him.

"So you managed to drag her out of Germany?" Kai asked.

"She fought tooth and nail but I managed to get her out here when I told her you were coming."

"Where is she exactly?" Kai asked fearfully. Teri Volkova had a nasty habit of tackling him on sight.

"Don't worry she's back in her room. She's complaining about her hair." Tala rolled his eyes. "I'm tempted to introduce her to Kaia and throw her off to that group."

"So you know she's on board then?" Kai asked.

"No Kai, I didn't notice her blue hair. She's hard to miss." Tala said sarcastically.

"I swear to God Tala if you lied about him being here I'll kill you." Came a female voice with a slight hint of Russian.

"See for yourself." Tala said smirking at Kai's horrified look.

"Kai!" Before the slate-haired boy had time to react the girl had literally pounced on him. Kai let out an aggravated growl as they both crashed to the floor but Teri ignored him as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Well this is not something you see everyday." Tyson said, coming out from behind the bed to gawk at his team captain who was currently pinned against the floor.

"What was the loud crash?" Max asked as he and Kenny walked in from the room next door. Max then had to keep from laughing but ended up rolling around on the floor.

"Who is this?" Kenny asked looking from the girl on top of Kai, who was seething pitch-black rage by now, to Tala who was smirking.

"This, Kenny is Tala's twin sister, even though she looks nothing like him. Now get her the hell off me!" Kai snapped glaring up at everyone that had crowded around him.

"Alright Teri, let him go." Tala reached down and managed to pull the young girl off his friend.

"But I-," Tala held up a finger and she fell silent.

"You think I'm bad about checking my e-mail," Tala said to Kai. "She checks her cell phone, all five e-mail addresses, both phone lines, and her beeper to see if you've made contact. Did I mention she does it five times a day?"

"Rabid Fangirl." Tyson coughed into his hand."

Teri glared at him from behind her brown and red streaked hair, with a familiar icy blue gaze. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry Ter, these are the Bladebreakers. Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, and Kenny. Or Chief for short." Tala informed her draping a secure arm around her neck as she tried to move towards Kai who was attempting to get as far away as possible.

"So I take it she knows Kai." Max asked earning an extra icy glare from his captain.

"Are you lot going to the dance?" Tala asked. "Nimrod here is dragging me down with her even though she'll ditch me as soon as she sets foot through the door." Teri elbowed him.

"I will not." She retorted, then looked at Kai who shot her a look that clearly said: 'no flipping way'. "And you don't have to go anymore Tala. I'll drag Kai."

"Like hell you will." Kai muttered.

"Well I'm meeting someone." Tala said easily.

"Oh my brother got a date! How wonderful!" Teri hugged him, pushing him out onto the deck.

"Teri you are way to touchy feely today you know that!" Tala said loudly pushing her off. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

**Well there's one uploaded, got a few more comming for you too! . R&R People!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day (possibly three if my computer keeps cooperating) !! Ok yes fine I'm sucking up...But i really am sorry I kept you guys waiting so long /cries/ **

**Kaia: Oh for the Lifestreams sake dont start this again. /sigh/ Well seeing as how she is in no condition to continue, due to her breakdown...which quite possibly could be another tool to suck up, I will be taking over. (Mentally laughing maniacly) Either way, **

**Disclaimer: Neither Audra, nor I, own Beyblade or anything associated with it. Hell we dont even own eachother...and I live in her head...how very strange how this world works. **

"Where did that come from?" Kate asked when the four girls met outside the rooms.

"Someone sent it to her, she doesn't know who." Sky replied for Kaia who was having trouble with the gloves. "Just let me tie them for you."

"I'm telling you, I've got it." Kaia said.

"And I'm telling you, you don't." Kaia gave up and let Sky tighten the gloves.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Claire said. "Let's race to the dance!"

"Okay!" Kaia said. "But we're taking the long way." That said she sprinted off in the opposite direction her scarf dancing out behind her in the breeze.

"Hey that's not fair." The others darted after her.

"They can't beat me and they know it." Kaia said to herself as she came around a corner. She looked ahead of her and came to a sudden stop. Kate, who had been in second, skittered to a halt only to be run into and knocked over by Sky and Claire. The three girls grumbled numerous complaints before looking up at their seemingly frozen team captain.

Kaia's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape as she stared at the red haired boy in front of her. He turned to see the cause of the commotion and his icy blue eyes met hers.

"Um Kaia, do you know him?" Sky asked, pushing the other two off her and standing back up.

"Nice to see you again Kaia." Tala said nonchalantly. Kaia found she could scarcely breath when he spoke.

It was really him. After waiting for almost 7 year to see him here he was where she least expected him to be. He hadn't changed much. Still styling his hair the way he always had, his icy blue eyes now reflecting his emotions.

"How did you-," She whispered.

"Oh my god, Kaia is that you?" The girl next to him asked her eyes full of excitement.

Kaia ignored her, her own eyes still on Tala as he took a few steps towards her. "What's wrong? You act like you haven't seen me in 3 years." Tala asked smiling.

"It's been 7." Kaia said, trying to keep the amazement from her voice.

Tala's brow furrowed. "Has it really been that long?" Kaia nodded. "Oops."

"Smooth one." Kai said from the doorway, right next to Teri who jumped a little before jumping on him.

"I should have contacted you. I really should have." Tala ran a hand through his hair.

"No big deal. The captains from two rival Russian teams shouldn't been seen conversing anyways." Kaia smiled back at him.

"Holy shit." Ray muttered. "Jeeze Kai, if you look anything like that when you smile you should do it more often. You'd have more fangirls."

"The last thing I need _'kitty'_ is more fangirls." Kai shot back glaring at Teri who had her arms around his neck as she watched her brother and Kaia.

"Don't call me that. Tala only get's away with it because…" Ray paused and turned to Tyson. "Why do I let Tala get away with it?"

"Because he can kick your ass in beyblading and hand to hand combat." Tyson suggested.

"Who is he?" Claire whispered to Kate. From where all three of them were standing in a clump behind their captain.

"Whoever he is, he certainly is good looking." Kate said.

"Be quiet you two." Sky snapped though she nodded vigorously at Kate's comment.

"Rival Russian teams?" Tala asked, lifting an eyebrow. "The only rivals we have are Kiken."

"We are Kiken." Kaia told him.

"You're kidding me right?" Tala asked, looking like he was trying not to laugh. "The Kiken is an all girl team? That rivals the Blitzstreak Boys?" He failed to hold it in and started laughing.

"Sexist!" All four girls snapped at the same time, causing the red haired boy to step back in surprise.

Tala held up his hands defensively. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"My aren't we touchy tonight."

Kaia shot a glare at Hiro who had walked up and was leaning against the wall. "We hardly need your input."

"Just saying." Kaia narrowed her eyes threateningly at him before turning back to Tala who was looking between them.

"You and Hiro know each other?"

"He was my trainer/captain/coach whatever for almost 3 years." Kaia said grimly. "He then left us to fend for ourselves."

"Hiro!" The other three-team members smiled at their previous coach and then began whispering amongst themselves.

"Did I mention those three are completely obsessed with him?" Kaia muttered under her breath, jerking her head back at her teammates.

Hiro sighed and pushed off the wall, walking towards the young girl who was glaring daggers at him. "Kaia we've been through this already. I had to leave to come back to my home."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't show up back in Japan until 2 years after you left." Kaia retorted.

"I had to check up on some of my other trainees." Hiro said calmly.

"Come on Kaia, let it go." Claire said quietly, pulling gently on Kaia's arm.

"I'll see you around Hiro." Kaia said stiffly, pulling away from Claire and turning and walking off back the way she came.

"Kaia!" Sky called after her. She didn't stop.

"Kaia, come on. What about the dance?" Claire said.

"Let her go." Kate said laying a hand on both girls' shoulders. "I'll go talk to her. You two go on ahead." That said Kate followed after the young female Captain.

"Would someone tell me what just happened?" Tyson asked.

"Hiro, would you care to enlighten us?" Ray asked.

Kai and Tala were both staring at Hiro with the same expressions on their faces (death glares more or less for causing Kaia's discomfort) while Teri looked at all of them. Very confused.

Kate found Kaia leaning against the railing gazing out at the setting sun. She walked up beside the double blue haired girl and looked out over the ocean. They were quiet for a moment before Kate spoke.

"What's the real reason you are so mad at him?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaia replied quietly.

"You can't be mad at someone just for walking off. And you could have gone after him. Called him, kept in touch. But you didn't." Kate said easily.

"What are you getting at?" Kaia inquired, her eyes still skywards.

"There's something that you aren't telling us. Something happened between you and Hiro, something that changed both of you. You never talk about him. And when you do, I can see the pain and hurt in your eyes. What is the real reason you're still upset after all these years." Kate pressed gently, laying a hand on Kaia's shoulder and squeezing.

"I guess, it's just that, I never stopped loving him."

**Viola! Be lucky she loves you all enough to update the next chapter today, I would have personally left you with the cliffhanger Mwahahahaha! **

**Audra: Kaia what are you doing. **

**Kaia: /Muttering/ Shit. R&R People. /Louder to Audra/ Nothing at all Master **

**Audra: Your terorizing the readers again arent you! **

**Kaia: Not a word people. /Runs/**


	5. Chapter 5

**You see I am picking up the pace again. . Actually I'm just updating everything I have written thus far to try and make you feel better. /Bag at her feet twitches. She kicks it/ And you wont have to worry about Kaia anymore, she's been detained for now. /Bag makes mumbling noises. Audra kicks it again/ Moving onto the disclaimer! Kai why dont you do the honors? **

**Kai: /Glare/ Why the hell should I do it? **

**Audra: Fine then. /Turns Away/ Tyson! **

**Tyson; Now what? **

**Audra: If you do the disclaimer and then hug Kai I'll give you a cookie. /Holds up cookie with a bright smile/ **

**Tyson: Make it two. **

**Audra: How about I make it one and you do the job and dont die? /Goes back to smiling./ **

**Tyson: Ok ok! Audra Kaiba doesnt own anything regarding Beyblade, though she treats us like slaves! **

**Audra: Tyson! Kai! Now! **

**Kai: /Runs/**

"Where are they? Do you think Kate couldn't get her to come?" Claire asked.

"She's fine. She's just a little shaken up." Sky told her as she drained her second smoothie.

"By what?" Claire asked, spinning around on the bar stool and scanning the crowd.

"Hiro being on board. We all know how she is about him. It's a touchy subject for her. Not to mention she has her two childhood friends here who she hasn't seen in seven years. It has to be strange." Sky pushed the glass away and stood up. "But enough of this waiting. We came here to dance and have fun right?"

Claire nodded, a grin spreading over her face. "Yep. And I know who I'm going to ask to dance."

"Who?" Sky asked.

"That boy that was with the group with Hiro. You know the one with the spiky hair under the baseball cap." Claire replied.

"Don't tell me you're going to ask Tyson to dance." Kaia said from next to Claire, making her jump.

"Kaia, you're okay!" Claire chirped.

"Everything alright?" Sky asked.

Kate nodded and looked at Kaia whose eyes were glinting with mischief. "What's up?"

"We're standing here. What the hell are we waiting for? We came here to dance so lets do this." Kaia and her team spread out and found someone to dance with and were soon lost in the crowd.

"Oh shit, I lost her. Where'd she go? Do you see her?"

"Chill out Tala. I see her. She's dancing towards the center. At your 2 o'clock." Kai told him without opening his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Tala asked as he found Kaia with his own eyes.

"I can feel her position. It must have to do with us being twins." Kai pointed out and opened one eye to look at Teri who was sitting next to him curled up in the corner of the book like a cat, her eyes watching everyone that passed by.

"I think you should ask Teri to dance. She only does that when she gets bored." Tala muttered to Kai, his eyes never leaving Kaia who was on the move.

"I'll ask Teri to dance when you go down and have enough nerve to ask Kaia." Kai shot back.

"Oh no not again. I lost her." Tala moaned.

"Maybe because she's not inside anymore. She's out on the deck." Kai said. Then opened both eyes as Tala stood up. "Well look who's getting brave."

"Look who'd better get brave." Tala told him nodding from Kai to Teri.

Crimson eyes slit at him as he walked away.

"Fine." Kai stood up and grabbed Teri's hand off the table and pulled her out of the booth.

Kaia's eyes sparkled like rubies as the light from the full moon ignited them. They moved to the side as a figure approached on her left.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"Did I mention you look great in that outfit?" Hiro asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?" Kaia muttered.

"Torturing you? I don't do anything Kaia. It's my presence that tortures you." Hiro told her softly, brushing a stray strand up blue behind her ear.

Kaia pulled away from his touch as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Kaia?" She looked up at him. "You really need to forget. Forget me, forget what we had."

Kaia shook her head, her soft blue hair settling behind her shoulders. "I can't do that. I've tried and tried Hiro but I can't."

"Then find someone else." Hiro said. "Find someone else to be around and date them for a while."

"That would kill me." Kaia said. "I can't forget you. Every spare moment, every time I blade in a tournament, I always think of you."

"And you're the best blader in Russia because of that." Hiro noted thoughtfully. "This complicates matters."

"What are you saying?" Kaia asked. Her heart was racing with him being this close and he was doing nothing but confusing her.

"Your feelings for me are what gives Reznard her strength." Hiro said. "With a tie like that to your team, I can't blame you for not forgetting."

Kaia blinked at him. This was making less sense than Claire going to Law School.

"Okay fine, don't forget. Never forget me or what we've been through." Hiro said smiling.

Kaia looked as though she had just been handed a book written in Latin and been told to read it. "Huh?"

"Allow me to explain." Hiro stepped forwards and pulled Kaia against him, capturing her lips with his.

Kaia felt an unknown power rise inside her, racing through her blood and igniting it with strength. She felt Hiro pull away and when she opened her eyes he was gone. She turned in a full circle but he was nowhere in sight. She looked up, and then cursed herself for her own desperation after she looked over the side of the ship.

Confused, Kaia racked her brain to make sure that what had just happened _had just happened_ and she wasn't delusional.

_"Kaia, trust me it was real." _Murmured a voice in her head.

"Reznard?" Kaia was slightly taken aback that her bitbeast was speaking to her when they weren't in a beybattle.

However there was no reply from the white phoenix and Kaia was thrown into the thought that she really was loosing it, once more. And what was defiantly not helping matters was the fact that Tala was about to walk out the door a few feet to her left and she had nowhere to hide.

**Well there's another chapter. I should have the next one up in a few days, I'm currently working out the kinks in it . Reviews will make me feel better! **


End file.
